inazumaelevensoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Otonashi Haruna
Haruna Otonashi (音無 春奈, Otonashi Haruna) (Celia Hills in the dub) is the 2nd manager of the Raimon Eleven. Background Haruna's parents died in a plane crash when she was 5 years old and her brother, Kidou Yuuto, who was 6. She originally worked at the school newspaper club. Personality Haruna is caring, kind, and polite. But she often get angry on Kogure for doing tricks on her or everyone elses. She often brings a first aid kit. Appearance Haruna has short, dark blue hair. She is usually seen in her Raimon school's uniform. She wears a cream shirt along with a dark orange ribbon and a pleated gray miniskirt. Sometimes she wears green gym jackets. Story Season 1: Football Frontier Arc She was first seen interviewing Endou about his desperate search for members to fight against Teikoku for the next day. She introduces herself as a member of the School's Paper club and she appears again in episode 2 interviewing Aki Kino before the match. During the arrival of Teikoku, she seems to be shocked and after the match, she was surprisingly determined to become one of Raimon Eleven's manager. She caught Yuuto Kidou behind Raimon Junior High who is waiting for someone (probably Domon). Domon heard Haruna calling Kidou 'Onii-chan' which is japanese for 'older brother' as Kidou left. Before the match between Raimon and Teikoku, Endou and Aki saw Haruna's conversation between her and Kidou where she said: "Why didn't you go warming up like the rest of your teammates? You've changed after you went with the Kidou's. You never try to contact me even once after those 6 years. Could it be that you have forgotten about me or could it be that I'm in your way? I don't know who you are anymore. You're a stranger!!" Her words hurt Kidou and she cried while she left. Later, she went to her injured brother besides the field and wound him. She state that she and Kidou are still siblings no matter what and Kidou replied her that he always remember and never even had forgotten about Haruna which made her happy. In the end, Teikoku lost and Aki told Haruna everything about her brother's circumstances. Haruna searched for Kidou and cried before she hugged him with joy. After Teikoku is injured from Zeus, Kidou joined the Raimon Eleven and his relationship with Haruna became better. Season 2: Aliea Academy Arc In the Aliea Academy Arc, she manages to confront Kogure to trust people around him. She often chases and catches Kogure whenever he tries to pull a trick on someone. Season 3: Football Frontier International Arc Haruna helps Tachimukai to learn Maō The Hand along with Kogure, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu by saying that "We, the first-year, must work together". Later, as the story progress, Rika and Touko meet Inazuma Japan at Liocott Island, showing them the bangles they get from two old men. Rika wore the white with light blue patterns and Touko showed the black one which she said she has no interest with. Haruna wears the black one and can't take it off, the same happens to Rika. In a match when Inazuma Japan is having a friendly match with the International team, a person with devil wings and black clothing known as Desuta appears and hypnotize her, putting her to sleep and took her away. Season 4: Inazuma Eleven GO! In this season, Haruna will become the new adviser for the Raimon team in Inazuma Eleven GO. Trivia *Haruna uses red spectacles mostly seen putting them on her head rather than wearing them. *She is only seen wearing these spectacles when interviewing people and presenting information about the soccer match. *Otonashi means silent/no sound and Megane called her Yakamashi meaning loud/noisy in episode 90. Max and Handa called her Yakamashi, too but only in Episode 2. *Haruna is the source of information for the opponent team and match. She carried a laptop whenever presenting an information. *Kogure tricked her with a frog in her towel but she manage to get her revenge by putting a frog in her hand and giving it to Kogure at the end of episode 63. *She is the only female manager who doesn't carry any feelings for Endou Mamoru (she is only a fan of his). *The four manager girls' names came from seasons. Haruna is from Haru (春) which means spring. *Otonashi Haruna means "quiet spring flowers" Category:Characters Category:Raimon